


Time To Kill

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Sometimes getting trapped in the past works out pretty well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written for deinonychus_1. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“Bloody Ice Age,” Ryan muttered. He finished collecting what scraps of their equipment he could and hurried back to the cave.

He was surprised to find a roaring fire and Connor pouring out mugs of tea.

Ryan smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. They were warm and dry and they had two hours until the anomaly reopened.

“What?” Connor asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Ryan said. Then he pushed Connor against the floor and straddled his legs. “Just thinking of all the things we can do in two hours.”

Then he started to show him.


End file.
